Andrev Bronson
Andrev Bronson or "The Three-Fourth Dwarf" is currently Ele'Gal's woodcutter and the owner of Bronson Estate. Orgins (Before Kalenmaul) Andrev Bronson grew up in a small mining village. During most of his life, he was mocked due to his tallish-appearance. He was rumored to be half-nord and half-dwarf, earning his childhood nickname "The Three-Fourth Dwarf". Because of this, he grew cynical of the town's beliefs and somewhat became the opposite of their culture. This sprouted a respect for unlearned arts of his village such as woodcutting, carpentry, and an appreciation for literature. His biggest childhood impact was when he ran away from home, only to be taken in by a Nordic woodcutter by the name of Tyl. He worked for him up to Tyl's death. At that point in life, he was 24. Andrev then traveled for the next 25 years from town to town, cutting wood to support his nomadic lifestyle. After being fed up with cutting from place to place, he took a boat to Kalenmaul and arrived at the city of Ele'Gal. Life in Kalenmaul Since Andrev's arrival in Kalenmaul, his life has been an even mixture of happiness and torment. His arrival at Kalenmaul without money left him homeless for a week. During that time, he was followed by a wolf. Since it never attacked him, they formed a symbiotic friendship for the first month or so of surviving in the wild. He named the beast Tyl after his father-figure. As the months past, he encountered Ele'Gal, the Elven King, who offered him a job as a woodcutter near the city Ele'Gal. After moving and relocating to his new well-paying job, his life was nearly perfect, until it all went downhill in the month to follow. Month of Sorrows Soon after building a well-known reputation as a woodcutter and skilled carpenter, Andrev had come to know a lot of people. Upon hearing a friend, Kharn, getting a new house, he went to see the place for himself. While at the Trade City Manor, he was "beckoned" to the lighthouse on the property, where he met his first encounter with The Tainted God, who gave him the Book of Death. For fear that the book would eventually kill him as its curse did for past victims, Andrev attempted to break the haunting of the book. He spoke with King Ragnar on a solution, which was to enter The Void and read the book in its proper text. The Tainted God had reformed his realm, The Void, into a series of Andrev's worst nightmares brought to life. After being pulled through the images of his own misery, Andrev got to the altar and read the book. Upon reading it, Andrev became unbound from Kalenmaul and granted a wish. He had wished for the happiness and long life of his friends, given that he felt he'd never be happy again. Not even a week later, the dragon Xarax was discovered by the Three Kings, where Andrev refused to help slay it. While he remained at home, he was filled with guilt, and went to assist the militia anyhow. And not three days after all of this had happened, his dog Tyl was kidnapped. Considering the dog was his first true friend of Kalenmaul, he had no choice but to rescue him. Alongside a group of four others, Tyl was saved from the Bandit Tree after a week's time. Andrev, after being nearly put to death at three different times in a countless number of ways, has decided to retire and focus his time to building a nice house to live out his remaining days.